I'm not ivisable to him
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: When Matthew gives up he jumps but gilbrt is there to make everything better. Really bad summary just read it LEMONS Yaoi PRUCAN


Hey guys I'm back with another Fic this time it's 'Hetalia: Axis powers' So I'm not gonna ramble.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or its characters though I do love them very much.

Part 1: Suicide.

Matthew had finally given up. Tired of being ignored and cast away into his brother's shadow he wrote up a simple note, nothing to fancy, it wasn't like Arthur or Francis would take the time to read it. Alfred might notice but then again maybe not.

Taking a deep breath Matthew pulled himself onto the ledge of the balcony, looked up as a tear fell from his violet eyes, and fell from the ledge. But something went wrong he hit the concrete below, oh he knew that, but why was he in so much pain. Shouldn't he be dead? Shouldn't the world be black not blazing red with the aching in his head?

"Kid! Kid! Hey why the hell are you all standing there someone call a damned ambulance." Yelled a frantic voice above him. "Hey kid stay with me, you'll be alright okay kid?"

'_No I don't wanna be okay I wanna be dead'_ His head yelled at the stranger. What did he matter to the man huh what did some worthless kid dying on the sidewalk matter to this man who probably had everything.

The sirens of the emergency vehicles got closer and added to the pulsing pain forming in Matthew's head and he just wanted it to go away. He wanted everything to go away.

Arthur,

Francis,

Alfred,

This strange man,

EVERYTHING

He just wanted them to go away and leave him alone to die.

The ambulance stopped and 2 EMC's got out of the back brandishing oxygen masks and a stretcher along with a neck brace. The placed the stretcher next to the bleeding boy and carefully picked him up pulling a weak whimper from pale pink lips.

"Hey watch it he injured" the stranger yelled and Matthew found himself smiling inwardly smiling even beneath his closed eyelids he could tell the man had a scowl on his face and was gritting his teeth.

A brace was placed around Matthew's neck and a mask placed over his mouth and nose producing oxygen for him. He opened his eyes slightly against the pain and saw the man with the pure white hair and odd red eyes with the scared look on his face.

_Scared why does he look so scared?_

All thoughts were pushed aside though because Matthew blacked out everything just turned dark.

Part 1.5: Who?

**Beep**

_What is that beeping?_

**Beep Beep Beep.**

_Where am I?_

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

_The hospital?_

Matthew Williams opened his eyes and looked around the small hospital room and blinked the sterile white walls were too bright for his eyes that had adjusted so well to the darkness. His head hurt and so did his right leg. He continued to assess the injures and then remembered where they were from and his throat constricted. He brought small pale hands to his face as tears welled in his violet-blue eyes. He sobbed because he knew that everything was in vain from the looks of it no-one had been to visit because no-one had cared to.

He reached with one shaking hand to the bend in his right elbow where an array of medical equipment had been places several Ivs and heart sensors, He gripped the wires and tugged them out. Almost immediately the monitors in the room flat lined sending the chorus of dreadful beeps into a monotone hum.

Nurses and doctors rushed in thinking something had happened only to see the boy holding the wires and bleeding from his arm. On doctor walked over to him and gripped the wires from his hand.

"Son you can't pull these out. We need them to monitor you" he said but his words fell on deaf ears Matthew didn't want to hear any of his medical nonsense. He didn't even want to be here. The doctor placed the needles and wires back into Matthew's arm and he did an about face sighed and walked out leaving the poor boy to his thoughts. Matthew sat there looking out the window for hours before anything happened.

"Mr. Williams you have a visitor" A female voice said into the silence and Matthew looked over surprised.

_A visitor? Who would come visit me?_

The doors opened and Arthur strode in his green eyes looking at the boy in utter confusion.

"I got a call from the hospital to visit you" he said his voice matching the confusion in his voice as he looked at the blonde boy in front of him.

"Dad?" Matthew questioned but that only seemed to confuse the older man more. He quirked an eyebrow at the statement.

"They said my son was here…But Alfred is at home you're not him. Who are you?"

Matthew could have sworn his heart had exploded. His father his own father didn't even know who he was. Was he really that invisible.

"D..dad it's me Matthew yo…your youngest son Alfred's brother" he said with tears choking his throat and already cascading down his face.

Arthur cocked his head to the side "Who? Really I don't have time to play games with you stop lying and have the hospital call your real parents I'm a very busy man. Now if that is all I'll be on my way"

With that Arthur turned on his heels and walked out of the room leaving the forgotten boy alone with the pain that his own family had forgotten about him. Matthew refused to eat or sleep. Everything he was supposed to do he did the opposite of.

He'd been in the hospital for days, weeks and finally a month. He'd only eaten when a doctor forced him to and even then they would give up after only a little. He had lost so much weight that his ribs could be counted through this skin and his skin was so pale that he almost matched the colour of the room.

Another week passed and Matthew was still the same. Francis and Alfred and Arthur were probably all at home not even remembering he existed.

Tears fell again from pale sickly eyes as the door to the room opened.

"Hey kid why are you crying? The awesome me has come to visit you" The voice snapped Matthew out of his trancelike state and he turned to see that man.

Part 2: Gilbert

It was that man the one from the day he jumped. His white hair was soaked and sticking to his face making his red eyes stand out. Why was he here? He probably had better thing to do than come visit a suicidal 18 year old who's family doesn't even remember he was even alive?

"Why are you here?" Matthew asked in an almost inaudible voice and then man had to strain to hear him.

"Well duh I came to visit you. Sorry I couldn't come before but I have work and well it takes up a lot of my time." He said and walked over to the blonde.

"So what's your name?" he continued and Matthew looked at him his odd curl bobbing in his face.

"Matthew Williams…Who are you?" he asked. The man's face brightened

"Well glad you asked my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said with a smile. Leaning over Gilbert poked Matthew in the head on the bandages left to hide the stitches "How's your head birdie?"

Matthew knocked his hand away and looked at him bemused "Birdie" he asked confused and Gilbert chuckled "Yeah birdie ya got a problem with it?" Matthew shook his head and went back to staring out the window.

"Hey now Matthew why are you still here shouldn't you be home with your family?" A chocked sob ripped from Matthew's chest as his hands fisted in the thin sheets of his hospital bed.

"Hey hey Birdie don't cry please. Tell me what happened?" Gilbert grabbed the sobbing boy and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Gilbert felt out of place he never acted like he did here. Hell if his brother's boyfriend decided to jump off a building he'd have laughed himself into a coma. But this kid he had an air to him Gilbert couldn't just let him die.

"My father Arthur he came in about a month ago. The hospital had called him and told him I was here. He. He thought I was lying about being his son the only one he cares about or remembers is Alfred." Matthew spat his brother's name cursing his very existence.

"Hey there Birdie calm down the meters are going crazy" Gilbert whispered into the blonde's hair and Matthew took a deep breath to calm himself but he clenched onto Gilberts shirt.

Gilbert sighed "Birdie you're coming home with me" he said and walked out the door into the lobby. Matthew watched him go confused. What did he mean was he really going to get Matthew out of here? Was Matt really going to be noticed for once in his life?

A nurse came in moments later and turned off the machines before pulling the wires out of Matt's arm. Gilbert walked in after Matt had changed into a pair of jeans and a red sweater and smiled.

"Well Birdie let's get out of here shall we. We'll stop and get you something to eat looks like you could use it ja?" Matthew nodded and walked towards Gilbert who shoved something into his hands. It was a stuffed polar bear like he had when he was a child.

"I found this when you fell from the balcony I thought it was yours" he said. Matthew looked at him and hugged him with his one unbroken arm.

"Merci Gilbert" Matthew whispered and Gilbert nodded pushing the small Canadian away.

"Yeah yeah hurry up before West beats me for being late" he smiles and they both walk out into cold night air. Gilbert Lead Matt to his car and opened the passenger side door for him allowing the younger boy to get in before closing the door

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed his papa's number maybe he remembered him. The call went straight to voicemail

_Bonjour, vous avez atteint le répondeur de François Bonnefey. S'il vous plaît laissez un message après le bip._

Matthew sighed and decided to leave a message

"Papa c'est moi Mathieu s'il vous plaît me rappeler. père n'a pas croire que je suis votre fils plus. il .. il m'a laissé à l'hôpital. Papa Pease appelez-moi s'il vous plait"

Matt put his phone away and gripped onto the toy bear with his good arm. Gilbert looked over at him and sighed .

C'mon Birdie we're going in West is probably wondering where I am and the Awesome me doesn't enjoy getting lectures from West" He said opening the door for Matt who nodded and followed Gilbert in the door.

"GILBERT wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen? Das Abendessen ist fast fertig" A man with slicked back blonde hair came around the corner and peered at Matthew before pointing at him questioning.

"Jetzt nicht bekommen, dein Höschen im Bund. Dies ist Birdie. Er hat keinen Platz zu gehen, so nahm ich ihn hier. Sie wissen, weil ich so bin awesome." Gilbert said and his brother didn't look too amused but gave another puzzling look.

"Birdie?" he asked and Gilbert laughed "Well his name is Matthew but I call him Birdie got it. Oh Matthew this is my little brother Ludwig." he said and lead Matt up the stairs "C'mon Birdie you'll be staying in my room for now" Matt nodded and followed the older German into his room.

It was clean but at the same time dark. The walls were painted black and with red accents but Matt liked it.

"I only have one bed so we'll have to share if you don't mind" he said ruffling Matt's hair.

"No its fine I don't mind. It's your home anyway." Matt said a blush taking over his face which only made Gilbert laugh. He pointed Matt to the bathroom to shower and gave him some of the clothes he didn't wear anymore.

"Hurry up Mattie West won't wait forever and you have to eat if I wanted to I could snap you like a twig." Gil laughed and walked down the stairs with a clean Matthew following.

Part 3: School starts up again.

Matthew had spent a good part of the morning trying to wake Gilbert and finally succeeded with a bribe of pancakes. During the 3 months Matthew had stayed with the Beilschmidts he had healed and regained a healthy weight. But he had also showed Gilbert that he could cook but the only thing Gilbert ever asked him to make was Pancakes. Gilbert himself could not cook at all but when he attempted Matthew would laugh thinking well at least he tried.

School started up again and Matthew didn't want to be late but if the only way to get Gilbert up was to bribe him with pancakes well than it was pancakes he was going to make.

"C'mon Gil Get up and I'll be downstairs making breakfast" Matt said getting a moan from Gilbert.

"Birdie please I don wanna go to school I wanna sleep so get your cute little ass back into bed its cold" he complained.

Another thing that had happened Gilbert had started hitting on Matt and he started to get a crush on Gilbert.

At the comment Matt flushed and giggled. "C'mon Gil I'll make you pancakes but only if you get ready for school. Ludwig and Felichino already left so hurry." At the mention on pancakes Gilbert was off to the shower and Matt giggled going to make said breakfast food his curl bobbing as he walked down the stairs.

Matthew was stirring the batter but gasped when arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested itself on his shoulder. The warm breath of the man behind him on his neck was driving Matthew insane.

"G..Gilbert c..can you please let go I..I'm trying to make breakfast" Matthew stuttered out but it only causes Gilbert to laugh.

"C'mon Birdie you know you like it" he teases before placing a light kiss on the younger boy's neck and letting go so Matthew could make breakfast.

They ate breakfast in silence like they always did

The drive to school was awkward Matt kept twiddling his fingers and looking out the window.

"Mattie why are you being so damned quiet this morning?" Gilbert asked but not gaining an answer from said Canadian boy. The Prussian growled gripping the steering wheel his knuckles turning white.

"Birdie answer me" he said but Matthew didn't answer. Gilbert parked the car and gripped Matthew's hand and pulled him over to his side. "Birdie please your worrying me" he whispered.

Matthew whimpered trying to push the elder away. "Gil please let me go." Matthew pleaded but Gilbert shook his head pulling the Canadian into his arms.

"Matthew you've been worrying me your really quiet lately. Please something has to be wrong Birdie" Gilbert whispered pulling the blonde so he sat comfortably on his lap, Which when he thought about it later was not a very good idea. Matt struggled around until Gilbert stopped him by gripping the boy's sides and narrowing his red eyes.

"Matthew stop it alright talk to me dammit talk to me I can't stand the look in your eyes. I know your sad but what can I do to make you smile. Dammit Birdie give me something to work with." Gilbert gripped harder until Matthew whimpered from the pain.

"G…Gil let go please your hurting me let go" He yelped and Gilbert let go only to pull the defenseless Blonde closer kissing him. It was slow at first hesitant. Matthew's eyes were wide but slowly closed as his lips tried to follow the rhythm that Gilbert set. Gilbert deepened the kiss his tongue begging for entrance to his Love's mouth. The Canadian parted his lips granting the hungry organ access. Gilbert went to work leaving no corner of the delectable mouth unmapped. Matthew mewled pleasurably when they pulled apart for air. Gilbert kissed down Matt's neck nipping at the now sensitive skin.

Matthew was his and no-one else's nobody could have his Birdie. His thoughts were interrupted when Matt cleared his throat and looked at Gilbert a blush spreading across his beautiful face.

"Gil we have to stop or we'll be late" he said almost reluctantly and Gilbert sighed with a chuckle.

"Oh and it was just getting good Birdie" He laughed and Matthew smiled. Gilbert opened the car door allowing Matthew to get out first making sure he didn't fall only then did he allow himself to get out. He locked the car door and walked into the school with Matthew's hand in his. Turning to Matthew he blushed slightly.

"Hey Matthew I have a question I've been wanting to ask you." He said and Matt looked at him.

"Yeah what is it Gil?" He asked and smiled at the blush spreading across his friends face. Gilbert cleared his throat and his eyes wandered around trying to find the right words.

"Well I guess we both like each other from what just happened so I wanted to know if ya, well you know wanted to go out ya know be my boyfriend?" Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck the blush not fading and Matthew smiled

"I've been waiting for you to ask" he giggled and stood on his tip toes to give his new boyfriend a lingering kiss before turning to walk off polar bear in hand. "I'll see you after classes Gil Je vous aime" He said before following his map of the school to his locker and his first period class. His only worry was his older brother Alfred.

Part 4: Brother

Matthew's day had gone well even though in all his classes he was still basically invisible he knew one person could still see him and would love him.

"Hey teach sorry I'm late dad and papa were fighting again but don't worry the hero is here" A loud voice snapped Matt out of his thoughts.

_Oh no that can only be one person._

The teacher confirmed his suspicion

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Jones can you please take a seat next to Mr. Williams."

Alfred F. Jones, Matthew's older and noticed brother the one his parents had thrown him into the shadow of. The perfect son, the one with all the attention, the one that stole his dad and papa away from him.

As Alfred walked down the hall he raised an eyebrow and did a double take on Matthew and his eyes widened. He gripped the younger brother's arm and pulled him out of his seat and out of the room much to the dislike of the teacher. Pushing the younger boy against the lockers he looked confused.

"M…Mattie is that you. Papa said he got a call from you but him and dad didn't even think you existed. Mattie where have you been I've been worried sick?" He asked but Matt merely pushed his brother away glaring at him.

"If you were so worried why didn't you look for me eh? I've been gone for 4 MONTHS Alfred FOUR MONTHS and not once did anyone come to me after dad said I wasn't his son and that I need to stop lying. Did he tell you that, Did he tell you that he left me in the hospital because he forgot I was alive. I jumped of the damned balcony Alfred the balcony and none of you came to get me the only person that cared then and now is Gilbert. Did anyone tell you that huh that I live with Gil and his brother now because they remember I'm alive. Did th-"

Matthew was cut off by a stinging smack to the face sending his head spinning. Alfred looked at his brother with anger seething in his eyes Matthew placed a hand on his stinging cheek and tears welled up in his eyes as he clutched kumajiro closer to him.

"Shut up Matthew, just shut up alright. Dad and Papa and me we don't need you no-one ever needed you Matthew. Heh Gilbert ah has he tried to rape you hmmm get in your pants? Well you listen here Mattie I looked for you but if you're so much happier living with Gilbert and Ludwig then stay there because like I said we don't need you." With that Alfred walked back into the classroom leaving Matthew in the hall.

He gripped Kumajiro and ran to Gilbert's classroom and knocked on the back door near Gilbert's seat. Said albino looked up and his eyes widened at his crying boyfriend and he excused himself from class opening the door and automatically pulling the crying boy into his chest petting his head and shushing him. They stood there until the bell Gilbert only left for a moment to retrieve his bag before returning to the boy. They walked to Gilbert's car where Matthew rested his head on Gilbert's arm.

"Birdie what's wrong what happened to your face and where did your glasses go?" He curled his Matthew close to him.

"Alfred he..he was in my class he pulled me into the hall and I yelled at him and and he got mad and hit me he…he told me dad and papa didn't need me that they never needed me and then he was talking about you and" Matthew broke down and Gilbert growled clutching his boyfriend closer.

"C'mon Birdie lets go home West will take care of him libeling" Matthew nodded and Gilbert drove them home.

"Go up stairs Birdie I'll be there in I minute I have to talk to west" Matt nodded and Gilbert walked to his brother in the next room.

"Oi West, Können Sie kümmern sich um etwas für mich?"

Ludwig sighed and looked at his brother.

"Abhängig, was wollen Sie mich zu kümmern?"

Gilbert looked at his brother knowing that he too was protective of their little Birdie.

"Birdie Bruder droht ihm, er hat Klasse heute, weil der Arsch Loch" Ludwig growled so the American bastard is bothering Matthew isn't it bad enough that his father left him in the hospital well now Ludwig was going to deal with it.

"Erzähl Birdie, dass ich mit seinem Bruder, dass er viel und muss nicht mehr befürchten"

Gilbert smiled and thanked him brother and ran up the stairs to his Mattie.

"Birdie you don't need to worry about your brother anymore Bruder is going to deal with everything" He said happily but when he looked around he couldn't find Matthew anywhere. A feeling of dread washed over him and he searched for his lover.

"Birdie, birdie where are you?" He heard a whimper from the bathroom and threw the door open to find Matthew with cuts covering his arm bleeding everywhere. Gilbert panicked and gripped Matthew's arm calling for Ludwig to get bandages. Tears spilled from his eyes as he looked at the scared Canadian. He pulled the boy close as Ludwig came up the stairs with a handful of bandages.

"C'mon Birdie let's let bruder fix you up" he whispered setting his Birdie on the bed and petting the boy's head as his brother bandaged Matthew's arm.

"Thank you Ludwig" Gilbert said pulling the depressed boy to his chest. Ludwig nodded and packed up his kit walking out of the room leaving the two lovers alone.

Once Ludwig was gone Gilbert pushed Matthew down on their bed confused.

"Birdie why did you do that you could have bled out if I didn't find you" He whispered he didn't want to yell at Matthew he knew the boy was in pain and he wanted him to smile.

Matthew Looked at his lover and cried harder. "I'm sorry Gilbert please forgive me" He sobbed gripping the elder's shirt. Gilbert smiled and kissed the boy.

"Of coarse it would be so un awesome of me not to forgive you Birdie" He whispered and kissed him again. Matt let him his arms wrapped around Gilbert's neck and his fingers twined in his hair. Gilbert's tongue invaded Matt's mouth again and the Canadian mewled lightly. Pale hands traveled under Matthew's sweater stopping to play with the pert nubs under it and Matthew let out a moan arching his back into causing his hips to grind into Gilbert's causing the older to groan as clothed erections brushed creating lovely friction.

"Gilbert" Matthew moaned and Gil knew what he wanted.

"No birdie you're depressed you don't really want it" he said but Matthew shook his head.

"Gilbert I mean it please" He mewled and Gilbert broke. Matthew just looked so amazing shirt halfway up revealing smooth pale skin. Hands at the side of his head and eyes half lidded his hair flowing around his head like a halo. His pants looking all the more tighter. Gilbert's pant's became extremely constricting. He placed kisses on his boyfriend's jaw trailing across his injured cheek and down his neck where he bit and sucked at the hollow leaving a mark say that Matthew was his and his alone. He continued down to his collarbone sucking lightly causing the writhing boy beneath him to moan loudly. Gilbert laughed and pulled Matthew's shirt over his head and circled the boy's nipple with his fingers and sucking on the other one then switching. Matthew gripped the pillow case hanging onto it as his anchor to reality.

Gilbert's kisses continued down Matthew's body leaving small marks along the way. Matt looked down at Gilbert once he reached the hem of his jeans and with a swift tug both his jeans and boxers were slid from his form leaving his member twitching painfully for release. Gilbert smirked and licked the tip experimentally gaining an excited gasp from the smaller boy. He took the boy's length into his mouth running his tongue along the underside and bobbing his head up and down along the shaft. Matthew let out a loud moan gripping Gilbert's hair and thrusting his hips into the delicious warmth but a hand on his hips stopped him from choking the albino.

Gilbert let go of the boy's member with a pop and earned a displeased whine from his lover. He placed three fingers at Matthew's mouth.

"suck" he whispered Matthew took the fingers in his mouth using his tongue to drive his lover crazy by copying what the elder had just done to him. Gilbert's eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasure. If Matthew could do that with his fingers what would it feel like on the real thing? He pulled his fingers from the boy's mouth and slid on into his entrance and Matthew closed his eyes tightly it didn't hurt it was merely unpleasant. As another one slid in that's when it started to hurt. Matthew whined and Gilbert whispered for him to relax as he began stretching the tight hole. Matthew moaned loudly when Gilbert hit 'That' spot the one that made his see white and he moaned for more as the third was added Matthew was pushing himself back onto the fingers. This gave Gilbert the signal he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and Matthew whined.

"G..Gilbert why did you stop? Please I need you" That defiantly sent Gilbert over the edge, He positioned himself at his lover's entrance and pushed in slowly.

"Ngh G…Gil ah" Matthew was moaning his name softly and it took everything in him not to start thrusting into the tight heat of his boyfriend. After a moment of waiting so Matthew could adjust to his size he nodded and Gilbert started thrusting listening as he sent his Lover into bliss. Matthew the boy who jumped off a building in front of him the boy who's family abandon him the boy he loved. Gilbert angled himself so he hit that spot over and over again making Matthew scream his name.

"G…Gilbert I'm gonna I'. ah" Matthew moaned before everything went white and he spilled his seed between the two of them. He constricted around Gilbert and he finally came inside Matthew pulling out and collapsing next to his lover he pulled him to him cuddling the spent boy close.

"Love you so much Birdie" he whispered in the boys ear and Matthew giggled.

"Love you too Gil I love you so much" he whispered before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**End thank you for reading…It's almost 2 am and I've been writing since 2 pm oh hell and this isn't my best work well anyway please review.**

**Translations**

**Merc**i [French] Thank you

**Bonjour, vous avez atteint le répondeur de François Bonnefey. S'il vous plaît laissez un message après le bip.[**French]= Hello you've reached the voicemail of Francis bonnefey please leave a message after the beep

_**Papa c'est moi Mathieu s'il vous plaît me rappeler. père n'a pas croire que je suis votre fils plus. il .. il m'a laissé à l'hôpital. Papa Pease appelez-moi s'il vous plait [French] = **_papa its me Matthew please call me back. Father doesn't believe I'm your son anymore. He…He left me at the hospital. Papa please call me back.

**GILBERT wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen? Das Abendessen ist fast fertig. ** [German]= Gilbert where have you been? Dinner is almost done.

**Jetzt nicht bekommen, dein Höschen im Bund. Dies ist Birdie. Er hat keinen Platz zu gehen, so nahm ich ihn hier. Sie wissen, weil ich so bin awesome**. [German] Now don't get your panties in a bunch. This is Birdie. He doesn't have a place to go so I brought him here. You know Because I'm awesome like that.

**"Oi West, Können Sie kümmern sich um etwas für mich?"** [German] Hey west can you take care of something for me?

**"Abhängig, was wollen Sie mich zu kümmern?" **[German] Depends what do you need me to take care of?

"**Birdie Bruder droht ihm, er hat Klasse heute, weil der Arsch Loch" [German]** Birdie's brother is threatening him he left class today because of that ass hole.

**"Erzähl Birdie, dass ich mit seinem Bruder, dass er viel und muss nicht mehr befürchten"** [German] Tell Birdie that I'll deal with his brother and that he doesn't need to worry about him anymore.


End file.
